fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure, Shining Recall!
Pretty Cure, Shining Recall! '(プリキュア、シャイニングリコール！''Purikyua, Shainingu Rikoru!) is the official phrase that the Cures in Heartful Shine Pretty Cure ''use to transform. In order to activate their transformation, they need their Shining Heart Necklaces. List of Sequences & First Appearances Cure Legend --> Episode 1 Cure Miracle --> Episode 2 Cure Legend & Cure Miracle --> Episode 3 Cure Fantasy --> Episode 3 Cure Legend, Cure Miracle & Cure Fantasy --> Episode 4 Cure Soul --> Episode 4 Cure Legend, Cure Miracle, Cure Fantasy & Cure Soul --> Episode 5 Cure Love --> Episode 7 Cure Legend, Cure Miracle, Cure Fantasy, Cure Soul & Cure Love --> Episode 8 Sequences Akiko to Cure Legend Akiko shouts "Pretty Cure!" and crosses her arms against her chest, resulting in her clothes disappearing in a flash of light. Her hair ties and hair clip disappear and her hair flies upwards. As she shouts "Shining Recall!" she makes an unlocking sign on her Shining Heart Necklace. Akiko claps her hands together three times and her gloves appear, then claps her hands on her hips to make her skirt appear. She curls up into a ball and her top appears, then spins around, goes upside-down and her boots appear. Her headband turns white, making her hair grow longer in twin ponytails and change colour. Then her earrings appear and and she then strikes a pose. Akiko lands on the ground and says her introduction before striking her final pose. Chiharu to Cure Miracle Chiharu shouts out "Pretty Cure!" and crosses her arms against her chest, resulting in her clothes disappearing in a flash of flames. Her hair unravels itself and flies upwards. As she shouts "Shining Recall!" she makes an unlocking sign on her Shining Heart Necklace. Chiharu is engulfed in flames and punches the air to make her gloves appear, then bangs her legs together to make her boots appear. She shakes her hips and her skirt appears, and then puts her arms around her waist as if she were tied up, and then lets go to make her top appear. Streaks of fire place themselves on her head and turn into gold ribbons, and a gold flower appears on top of the ribbons, making her hair grow into a bun and change colour. Then her earrings appear and she then strikes a pose. Chiharu lands on the ground and says her introduction before striking her final pose. Emiko to Cure Fantasy Emiko shouts out "Pretty Cure!" and crosses her arms against her chest, resulting in her clothes disappearing in a flash of lightning. Her hair starts to fly upwards. As she shouts "Shining Recall!" she makes an unlocking sign on her Shining Heart Necklace. Emiko puts her hands on her chest, and spreads them out, making her gloves appear. She waves her legs around to create her boots. She snaps her fingers to make lightning appear and zap her hips, making her skirt, and zaps her chest, making her top appears. She then claps her hands together to create small lightning streaks, and taps both her hands on her head to create a large orange bow with a yellow star on it, which results in her hair growing longer and changing colour. Her earrings appear and she then strikes a pose. Emiko lands on the ground and says her introduction before striking her final pose. Harumi to Cure Soul Harumi shouts out "Pretty Cure!" and crosses her arms against her chest, resulting in her clothes disappearing in a flash of wind. Her hair tie disappears, and her hair flies upwards. As she shouts "Shining Recall!" she makes an unlocking sign on her Shining Heart Necklace. Harumi claps her hands together to make a vortex of wind, and then places her hands through it to make her gloves appear, then spins around and puts her legs through it, making her boots appear. She spins her finger in the air to create another vortex of wind, then the vortex flies down and Harumi goes into it, creating her top and skirt. She creates a tornado and that turns into a dark green flower, and she places that on her head, resulting in her hair growing longer into a ponytail and changing colour. Her earrings appear and she then strikes a pose. Harumi lands on the ground and says her introduction before striking her final pose. Minako to Cure Love Minako shouts out "Pretty Cure!" and crosses her arms against her chest, resulting in her clothes disappearing in a flash of bubbles. Her glasses disappears, and her hair flies upwards. As she shouts "Shining Recall!" she makes an unlocking sign on her Shining Heart Necklace. Minako summons a bubble and blows into little bubbles. The bubbles surround her hands to create her gloves, and the bubbles surround her legs to create her boots. She snaps her fingers and draws a blue line around her waist, making her skirt, and the line flies upwards to make her top appear. A bubble appears and explodes to create a blue flower, and places itself on Minako's head, resulting in her growing longer into a ponytail and changing colour. Her earrings appear and she then strikes a pose. Minako lands on the ground and says her introduction before striking her final pose. Speech Japanese '''All: 'プリキュアリコールシャイニング！ ' '''Cure Legend: '希望を決してあきらめないようにささやくの夢！キュアレジェンド! Cure Miracle: '叫ぶ夢は"それのために行く！ 」キュアミラクル! '''Cure Fantasy: '常に完璧な笑顔を示している夢！キュアファンタジー! 'Cure Soul: '何かがその方法で放置することを拒否夢！硬化魂! 'Cure Love: '高貴な心を信じて夢！キュアラブ! 'All: '私たちの心の美しさそして、将来の光、 'All: '我々は何に分類されます！ 'All: 'ハートフルシャインプリキュア！ Romanization '''All: ''Purikyua Shainingu Rikoru!'' Cure Legend: ''Kibō o kesshite akiramenai yō ni sasayaku no yume! Kyua Rejendo!'' Cure Miracle:'' 'Sakebu yume wa "sore no tame ni iku!" Kyua Mirakuru'' '''Cure Fantasy: ''Mottomo kanpekina egao o shimeshite iru yume! Kyua Fantaji!'' Cure Soul: ''Nanika ga sono hōhō de hōchi suru koto o kyohi yume! Kyua Soru!'' Cure Love: ''Kōkina kokoro o shinjite yume! Kyua Rabu!'' All: ''Watashitachi no kokoro no utsukushi-sa ni''' soshite, shōrai no hikari,'' '''All: ''Wareware wa nani ni bunrui sa remasu!'' All: ''Hātofuru Shain Purikyua!'' Transliteration 'All: '''Pretty Cure Shining Recall! '''Cure Legend: '''The dream that whispers to never give up hope! Cure Legend! '''Cure Miracle: '''The dream that shouts "Go for it!" Cure Miracle! '''Cure Fantasy: '''The dream that shows the most perfect smile! Cure Fantasy! '''Cure Soul: '''The dream that refuses to let anything stand in its way! Cure Soul! '''Cure Love: '''The dream that believes in a noble heart! Cure Love! '''All: '''With the beauty of our hearts and the light of the future, '''All: '''We will fall at nothing! '''All: '''Heartful Shine Pretty Cure! Trivia * This is the fourth transformation where the Pretty Cures strike a pose before reciting their introduction, preceded by ''Pretty Cure! Open My Heart! , Pretty Cure! Kururin Mirror Change! ''and ''Pretty Cure! Princess Engage! * This is the first transformation when the transformation item is a necklace. * This is the fifth transformation when the the Pretty Cure fairies change into the transformation item. Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Category:Transformations